


How I Want to Wake Up…

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, No Angst, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: Alec has a wonderful dream. But perhaps the reality he wakes up to is even sweeter?               SHAMELESS LIGHTWOOD-BANE FAMILY FLUFF               MALECORAlec wakes up to an empty bed and goes looking for Magnus. To find the most beautiful sight he's ever encountered. After they've tucked in their two boys they share a dance.





	How I Want to Wake Up…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Want to Wake Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457916) by Sandylee007. 



> I've been typing SO MUCH heartbreaking and angsty stuff that my mind started SCREAMING for a chance to push out something like this. Yeah, guys. I AM able to type happy stuff. And I felt like owned our beloved pair something like this. (chuckles)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: (almost dies from laughter) Yeeeeeeeeah… Nope. This girl owns NOTHING. I'd add a suggestive line about Magnus but I don't want to watch out for Shadowhunter's arrows…
> 
> WARNINGS: So much fluff that you may go to sugar-coma… Two flirting men… You know, for a story from me, this is a SHOCKINGLY short list.
> 
> Okay, guys… Let's get started. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

It was soft music that awakened Alec. He groaned and squinted his eyes against the sunlight flooding into the room. Once he was a little more coherent he rubbed his face roughly with one hand and reached out for his phone to check the time. Why was there music at…?

Oh.

It was already nine thirty. For a moment Alec fretted that he was late for the Institute. And grimaced as he imagined the teasing he'd get from his siblings after all the times he'd scolded them over tardiness. Until he remembered that it was one of his precious few days off.

For a while Alec contemplated going back to sleep. Magnus did always complain that he didn't get enough sleep. (Well, there were great many long nights and lazy mornings when it wasn't a complaint…) But in the end the empty, cold side of the bed and curiosity chased him to motion. What was his fiancé up to?

As it turned out Alec didn't have to search long. He paused by their living room to marvel the sight. His heart had never shifted and melted as it did then.

Magnus was dancing slowly to the music, singing along quietly as he did. And the warlock wasn't alone. In his arms was a boy so young he could still be called a baby. Big and wide blue eyes were locked intently with the singing man's. Full adoration that was, Alec suspected, very similar to the one with which he was watching the two. The baby breathed hard and flailed with both arms, as though attempting to absorb each sang word and every single motion. (It seemed that they both loved Magnus's voice.) Sunlight caressed the man and the baby, casting an otherworldly hue on them. The most precious thing, however, was the look on Magnus's makeup free face. The warlock's features and unglamoured eyes were so full of love and happiness that it made the Shadowhunter's heart thud. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.

Alec wasn't certain how long he stood there, enjoying the spectacular view. Eventually Magnus sensed him and greeted him with a smile that said 'I love you' more clearly than any words. "Good morning." His fiancé nodded towards the baby, who immediately emitted a pleased chirping sound, smiled radiantly and flailed at the attention. "Someone was feeling restless this morning, so I decided to take him dancing." The warlock gave him an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry we woke you up. You could've used more sleep."

Alec snorted with so much affection that it was ridiculous. "You're kidding, right?" Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he made his way to the two. The baby squealed from joy at his peck to the top of the small head, and Magnus hummed appreciatively into their languid kiss. "This is how I want to wake up every morning, for the rest of my life."

Magnus kissed him again, cat eyes shining fondly. The man took a step closer. "Would you like to join us?"

Alec nodded eagerly. The baby rewarded him with a new happy noise upon being sandwiched between the men. Sighing contentedly, the archer wrapped his arms around the two. Almost immediately they began to sway slowly, letting the music take the lead. When Magnus leaned his head against his shoulder Alec closed his eyes and smiled. "Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"If this is a dream…" Alec tightened his hold on his whole world. "Just let me keep sleeping."

Magnus chuckled tenderly. "As much as I love you saying things like that… All dreams end eventually, Alexander."

/

Alec's eyes flew open and he sat up faster than his head would've allowed, panting hard. He blinked slowly while his eyes adjusted to the room's light. Or rather lack of thereof. Outside night had fallen.

That dream… It was still so fresh in his mind that he had difficulties with understanding that none of it was real. He should've known…

Needing reassurance that not all of it was just a sweet fantasy, he reached out for the other side of the bed. Only to find it cold and empty. His heart sank. "Magnus?" Silence answered him.

Feeling a little unsteady on his feet, Alec climbed out of the bed and made his way to the living room. His anxiety grew when it turned out to be unoccupied as well. Until he saw a faint beam of light.

Following it led Alec to a room that belonged to two little boys. Said children were currently fast asleep on the floor. Rafael, a seven years old future Shadowhunter, snored softly. Max, a five years old blue skinned warlock (their Little Blueberry) murmured something quiet and incomprehensible in his sleep, a smile on his face. Both boys clung tightly to the man who slumbered between them. With how long he'd lived, Magnus had so many amazing stories in his head that there was no need for fairytale books. Which left both of the warlock's arms free for the children. The boys had taken full advantage of that and fit to their elected resting spots perfectly. If the smile on Magnus's sleeping face was any indication, he didn't mind being used as a human shaped pillow.

Alec decided that he'd been wrong in the dream – this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Still, Magnus's current position was bound to leave him with a few sore muscles. And even if that could've been fixed with magic, Alec rather spared his fiancé from the discomfort. He admired the view for a while longer, imprinted every little detail to his mind. (There would be great many days when he'd need memories like this.) Then, steps soundless and graceful, he closed the distance between himself and his whole world.

His hand was incredibly gentle when it brushed the warlock's cheek. Magnus sighed happily and leaned instinctively to the touch. Then made Alec's heart take some extra beats with a kiss to his knuckles. Finally his fiancé began to stir. Tired, half-open cat eyes met his. "Hey", Magnus whispered, voice thick from sleep. "I… must've fallen asleep in the middle of a bedtime story."

Alec smiled back. Not even trying to fight the temptation, he kissed the older man. "You all did." They lingered like that for a while, foreheads pressed together. "How about we take the boys to bed, then head to ours?"

Magnus's still unglamoured eyes twinkled. "Hmm. I like the sound of that."

Alec chuckled breathily, careful not to wake up the kids. "To sleep, Mags. After these past couple of days… I think we're both too tired for anything else."

Magnus arched one elegant eyebrow and glanced towards Alec's… delicate parts. (The gaze did nothing to ease the constantly swelling problem under the scrutiny.) "Not all parts of you seem to be exhausted."

Alec snorted. It sounded far more adoring than he'd intended. "Focus on our children, you pervert", he admonished playfully. He did, however, give his fiancé's behind a light slap and a caress while they were getting up, earning giggles.

By then they had enough experience to operate with practiced ease, not needing verbal communication. Alec took care of Max, Magnus picked up Rafael. Less than three minutes later both children were safely and comfortably in their beds. Upon leaving the room Alec held out his hand. Magnus picked up on the silent request quickly and eagerly, and laced their fingers together. Holding hands like a pair of teenagers, they took a subconscious step closer to each other, neither wanting any distance between them.

In the living room Magnus stopped all of a sudden. "Wait." Shining, golden eyes, which held barely a trace of fatigue, watched him in a way that still, even after years, made Alec's skin tingle. "This moonlight makes me feel like dancing. Especially with the way it makes you look."

Alec frowned. And blushed, radiantly. "The boys will wake up if we put on music", he pointed out. Knowing already that he was fighting a battle he wanted to lose.

Magnus huffed affectionately. "Why would we need music?"

That was how Max and Rafael found them ten minutes later. Still dancing to a melody that was only audible to the two of them. Tangled together in a way that made it seem like to the couple the rest of the world didn't exist. The kids both pressed a hand to their lips to hold back giggles when Alec dipped Magnus and both men grinned like two fools in love. The boys then grimaced, feigning disgust neither felt, when their parents kissed.

"Raf?" Max whispered. "When I grow up… I wanna love like that."

Rafael considered for a moment. Lost in thought. "Yeah", the older child murmured. "Me too."

The boys didn't know that they weren't quite as stealthy as they'd imagined. Magnus smirked conspiratorially before whispering. "Should we take the peepers back to bed?"

"Soon", Alec decided. Eyes on the warlock's entirely too tempting lips. "Five more minutes."

While they got lost into another kiss, the very tiny part of Alec's head that was still able to think coherently came to a nauseatingly sappy decision. As sweet as his dream was… His reality was better.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone together? Aaaaw! OH, how I hope that there'll be such happiness ahead of them – they so deserve it!
> 
> (And yup, those are their ADORABLE kids from the books.)
> 
> SO… What's the verdict? Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do leave a note to let me know! Hearing from you ALWAYS makes me insanely happy.
> 
> And THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Whoever knows. Maybe I'll see you again later?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
